<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The White in Silver Lining by Yanyan (IvoicelessI)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630344">The White in Silver Lining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoicelessI/pseuds/Yanyan'>Yanyan (IvoicelessI)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But also it's not that intense, Concubine AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoicelessI/pseuds/Yanyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world ruled by empires and sub-monarchies, all concubines of the Spade Emperor have no rights but to bear fruit of His seed. Yamaguchi is the new mate of His Imperial Sovereign and there's only so much dirty secrets, exploitation, and corruption he can take without distressing his omega.</p><p>He has a plan on how to survive this reality, how to get by without wetting his hands with blood but when the bastard child of the Emperor starts to imprint on his wolf, it doesn't matter how Suga-san taught him to act nor the tricks Kenma showed him to live - Yamaguchi cannot fall in love. Not to the alpha that hung the moon on the skies. Not to the prince who might show him what it means to care and be cared. </p><p>Especially never to the man who will prove to him what it takes to survive a revolution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pivot Joint Sets In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few facts to consider before reading the story;</p><p>The world is ruled by four empires and its sub-monarchies. </p><p>Each sovereignty is named after the suits split into the four symbols of a deck of cards; the Spade Imperial who is known for their high class nobilities and flourishing economy, the Heart Imperial for their faith and stability, the Diamond Imperial for their vassals and merchants, and eventually the Club Imperial for their mass population and low mortality rate.</p><p>Each of these empires bears different domains and covers at least three territories; kingdoms ruled by an Alpha King under the watchful eye of his Imperial Majesty. They serve as Governor Generals (basically keeps watch of a kingdom in the name of their Emperor) responsible in ruling a land not completely of their own - however they can and will practice the freedom of running it out of their own volition. </p><p>The Spade Empire currently governs five kingdoms, each named after its number closest to the Spade Imperial - the milieu of their great Emperor. Thus the First Kingdom makes His Sovereign's main territory, somewhat his capital and the rest as his subordinates (Second Kingdom, Third Kingdom, Fourth Kingdom, Fifth Kingdom)</p><p>Also, one last thing: please don't trust the betas' conversation below. One of them is just a fangirl obsessing over alphas. Kei isn't THAT amazing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"In a time of universal deceit - telling the truth is a revolutionary act."</p><p>George Orwell</p>
<hr/><p>  </p>
<hr/><p>A pair of beautiful, healthy women immediately jabs a shoulder and their heavy torso within the pile of wolves collecting on the rear sides outside the Imperial gates. “Excuse me - sorry, excuse me, please.”</p><p>“Nii-chan,” the younger between the female betas whine. She steps on an alpha’s foot and cowers a bit at his glare. “It’s too early in the morning, Papa’s going to cut off our ears if he finds out we left the laundry at the lake!”</p><p>“Hush! He might arrive at any moment!”</p><p>“Who?” She clearly doesn’t know. Everyone seems to be on edge at this time but without the frustration and anxiety lacing their front. The beta keeps hearing of ‘It’s a day of Grace’ and ‘Goddess be thanked for the blessings of His Imperial Majesty’ and something of a breaking dawn that has cleared the Tuesday skies. It’s supposed to be a special day today, something-ish, perhaps. Since everyone seems to expect the Goddess moon herself to descend from the heavens and grant the Emperor Immortality. </p><p>So far it’s just another laundry Tuesday and the dust on the road keeps getting in her eyes. What’s so good about today? Who’s coming? What’s going on?</p><p>“The Lost Prince - didn’t you know?” Her older sister keeps stretching her neck over the towering height of some of the villagers, eager to see any signs of shifted alpha wolves and golden carriages. “The forgotten son of the Emperor - he’s coming back to live in the palace!”</p><p>“So? What’s so special about that?” The sons of her Sovereign were unattractive, fat wolves who lazed around all day and fought over palace meatbuns and lobster thermidors. Not to mention the disgusting personalities they carry for themselves - who would forget the used grease they poured over the head of their father when he asked for provisions to save their family for another week? <em> Assholes. </em></p><p>“You wouldn’t say that if you knew what he’s like, little sister.” The older beta pouts and finally settles her weight on the balls of her feet. She turns to look at her sibling and affirm, “The Lost Prince is different from his family. His looks are extremely handsome, he’s sharp and virile - I heard from four omegas he was really good at it too-”</p><p>“Gross, Nii-chan!”</p><p>“Whatever, can you imagine having to spend the night with an alpha like that? That’s not even all of it. He’s intelligent as well. He was the one who saved his mother from a robbery from a small pack of bandits in their home. He’s fought the outlaws without getting his bones broken or used an <em> imposition. </em> Which meant he’s capable of not only defending himself, but the people around him too.”</p><p>“But the other princes are hardly like that - are you sure they’re related?”</p><p>The older sibling barked out a laugh. “I know! That’s why I really, really want to see him! Imagine seeing the renowned prince - kyahhh! Must be so handsome!”</p><p>Somewhere in front of the betas, an old and crouching omega rolls his eyes. “<em> Betas. </em>They’re even worse than omegas.”</p><p>“Are alphas all they think about?” A fellow agrees. “They seem to forget that the Emperor celebrates a new marriage today too. Have you heard? The young omega is only twenty years old!”</p><p>“Isn’t that the same age as the bastard prince arriving today?”</p><p>“Mmhm. He’s an aspiring scholar from a poor family too. I heard his father was a house-alpha and his mother was an ex-servant at an elite’s hardly modest abode. He was supposed to be graduating next year.”</p><p>“Such a shame he has to stop. But he has now found a better purpose - imagine serving Emperor Ukai and be at his grand care and center of affections! My, my, any omega would only dream of a rich and comfortable lifestyle such as that!”</p><p>“What was his name? I couldn’t read the papers well.”</p><p>“Yamaguchi Tadashi of the Fourth Kingdom, omega son of Yamaguchi Akihiro and Yamaguchi Eichi.”</p><p>“Quiet! Quiet! Everyone, the Lost Prince has now <em> arrived! </em>”</p><p>Immediately, like slicing a thick soul with a scythe - the gossip, the chatter, they all mellowed down at the sound of stomping paws of four alpha feet running on their hind legs. The air starts to fill with the new scents of wood and earth but despite its four distinctions, there was nothing on a specific alpha scent everyone has been looking forward to inhaling. A royal blood’s scent can be picked out from those of the commoners’ - richer, more powerful, more triggering. The Prince’s scent was supposed to be something exotic but -</p><p>The shifted alphas <em> growl </em> with impatience and irritation from the crowd's presence as their pounding paws spits dust and dirt at its wake. Instead of horses, four wolves are saddled and used as means of transportation. It’s especially faster and more secure, a strategy where goods and government officials can hardly be ambushed so easily. </p><p>As the gates finally open and the crowd gasps and hails - the carriage bursts through and steps its weight on established royal grounds. The prince has finally entered the threshold of the Spade Imperial.</p><p>Welcome home, Your Majest-</p><p>“Fuck!” The doors to the carriage bursts open and the saddled wolves snap their jaws at the two men falling flat on the cemented ground - one on his back and the other keeping a tight grip on the collar of his white tunic quickly straddling him. </p><p>Suddenly the atmosphere was filled with the entertained laughter of the blonde alpha, the man hardly struggling with keeping the man on top of him at bay. “What did I say wrong, hm?” He taunters.</p><p>“You colossal motherfucker!” The beta wolf on top raises a fist in the midst of his spitting saliva. “Like you’d know what it means to be a proper alp-I mean beta. What it means to be a true beta!”</p><p>The crowd narrowly lets out a breath. </p><p>The Prince…..</p><p>The blonde royal blood easily dodges a fist aimed at his jaw and smirks as he grabs the older wolf’s hips and topples him off of him like he’s made of paper with hardly sixty-five kilograms of weight. Damn alpha strength, damn attractive alpha making the omegas and the betas swoon. </p><p>…..turns out to be an asshole.</p><p>The prince stands up from the ground and swipes his hands from each other and keeps smirking at the poor beta fuming under him. “Pathetic.”</p><p>“<em> You little-” </em></p><p>“Your Highness.” Another man cuts off the knight about to shift and sink his canines into the prince’s firm skin. This man, an alpha - a real one instead of a beta simply wishfully thinking to be as - keeps a leveled stare from inside the grand carriage. “Don’t taint your reputation as a respectable son of the Emperor of a flourishing empire. Remember, His Imperial Majesty might not see you now but he will make ends meet at disciplining you.”</p><p>The prince takes a casual step back closer to the palace, his grin slowly growing cynical. He shrugs. </p><p>Next time, he'll get to piss him off too<em> . </em></p><p>“Your Highness so handsome! Please notice me!”</p><p>“Your Highness, welcome to the Spade Imperial! Welcome to the First Kingdom! Please treat us well!”</p><p>“My Prince please sign this cotton I have, my son really fancies you so! We have heard of your famous intelligence and wit! This is going to make his day! Here! Here! Please sign it here!”</p><p>As the dashing golden-brown eyes of the young alpha finally sets away to look past what’s only near within his vicinity, he feels his shoulders growing more resolute as the air exhales. The uplift corner of his mouth starts to grow small and his gaze quiet, less rascally. The crowd agrees - he indeed has a handsome, daunting stare.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei, third son of the Spade Empire’s Sovereign, and the forgotten prince from the Second Kingdom tips downward his chin at the people before eventually finishing a small bow.</p><p>And with smooth, casual feet backtracking with nonchalance, Kei doesn’t wait for Akaashi or the beta throwing daggers at his back - Kei finally ends his useless grand entrance. He finally makes his way to the doors of the Imperial.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When playing within the grounds of a leisure room, a wolf knowing its place is one thing and a human lusting after a higher stand is another.</p><p>Yamaguchi keeps clenching and unclenching his fists nestled on his thighs, his head bowed low, his heart swallowed painfully. How long has it been? The sun must've set by now and the quiet evening chill must have seeped in. Yet the alpha of the playground keeps playing ang ruining his toys.</p><p>"<em> Ah.....ah...." </em> the omega moans as the Emperor curls his fingers inside him. Another keeps nuzzling her face on his inner thigh inhaling religiously the musk of his scent so abundant there.</p><p>An erogenous zone of a wolf once triggered will last them throughout the day no matter the absence of a heat or rut. It's been eighteen hours since the Emperor has bedded all three omegas on his king size mattress and two since he has eaten or drank.</p><p>A feeling wrestles between Tadashi's ribs and it's uncomfortable, squeezing his lungs. His omega keeps whining at the bite mark on his wrist - a claim from an alpha his omega <em> rejects </em>. </p><p>It rejects its mark, it rejects its scent, it <em> doesn't </em> acknowledge this wolf consummating their marriage with three different people instead of with him as its <em> alpha. </em></p><p>Tadashi may belong to him, he has stolen the rights for his affections but all he can do is make him uneasy and never aroused.</p><p>Ukai has called for his son at some point - Tadashi thinks. His head is all warm with hot liquid and it makes him a bit dizzy - everything starts to become repulsive, triggering his gag reflex. He thinks Ukai has called an errand wolf and the imposition probably hasn't faded from his consciousness.</p><p>It's awkward. Everything is just disgusting-</p><p>The doors to the Emperor's personal chambers gapes its mouth open and Tadashi <em> jumps. </em></p><p>His dark eyes immediately fleet to the newcomer filtering in the heavily scented room. He's tall, a head full of blonde tresses and confident, golden eyes. Tadashi - out of the swirls of his chaotic emotions and migraines - unconsciously takes a deep breath. With an absence of awareness, he's curious to how this alpha will come off as.</p><p>Tadashi worries his bottom lip and immediately lowers his head back down. He lets his lungs rise with the oxygen and fall with the absence of the blonde alpha's essence. </p><p>He's wearing scent blockers. There was no scent meant for discovery to begin with.</p><p>"You called for me, alpha?"</p><p>Tadashi schools his expression into emptiness. He listens quietly to the heavy breathing of his mate on the bed and tries not to focus on the ache on his bitten wrist.</p><p>"Watch your tongue, boy." Ukai laughs. One of his wives leans her head on his shoulder and smiles. "I heard you haven't left the library all day. Why don't you humor me?"</p><p>The prince - the <em> Prodigal Son, </em> the staff has nicknamed him - raises a haughty snort. His golden-brown eyes were quiet however stern and unmoving. Tadashi thinks his alpha doesn't sit well with the one unabashedly nude and intoxicated on top of a warm bedstead, like it's waiting to be challenged anytime soon and will <em> attack </em>without leashes and shackles.</p><p>He doesn't reply like his father already lost his focussed attention. Boredly, the prince gazes starts to wander across the room, sniffing slightly and hardly making a face at the strong scents of omegas in heat.</p><p>And Tadashi feels his golden gaze fall on his slender body.</p><p>The prince addresses him with a powerful stare and Tadashi eventually lifts his head to accommodate the Third Son. Kei, Tadashi somehow remembers his name, looks at him with deep, piercing eyes. It shifts into something unknown. Like an abysmal.</p><p>"Ah, don't mind him." The Emperor gruffs. "I'm letting him watch so he'll learn a thing or two from these bitches."</p><p>His stare - Kei has a grounding sense in his eyes. It feels like being watched by a beast, you're not exactly sure how safe he is, just dormant. </p><p>The prince doesn't accommodate his father's words - a suicide if committed by a lower class - and keeps looking and staring at Tadashi and his slender, unmoving body.</p><p>"Does he interest you?" Ukai's voice was dragging on his tones, closer to a grunt.</p><p>"No." Kei's face was deadpanned, clear and translucent. Then he finally breaks his eyes from Tadashi and shifts to narrow it at his father. "I have no business here and I don't interest you either. It's nightfall. If you don't have matters that are actually important to discuss with me, I'll see myself out."</p><p>"Brat." Ukai chuckles. He doesn't stop his son from turning his back and hardly waving a hand goodbye. Tadashi doesn't spare him a lingering look either.</p><p>He waits. For several, hard moments, he extends his growing patience and waits.</p><p>It takes time - an easier one considering its short length. When Ukai eventually comes inside his wife, his breath fans on his skin as his body convulses with the knot finally piecing them together like enigmas meant to be integrated. Ukai finally spares him a drunk expression.</p><p>"Do you know now what should be done, omega?"</p><p>Tadashi feels sick. "I have taken some things into consideration."</p><p>Their scents are too strong - his wolf keeps getting restless. It wants out as soon as possible.</p><p>"Then leave. You are no longer needed here."</p><p>With graceful legs, Tadashi slowly makes use of his feet. It has fallen asleep at some point so he's still a bit wobbly.</p><p>The Emperor, of course, takes that as a positive sign. He shares a leering, smug look at the weakness like he's excited with what more he could do to Tadashi.</p><p>Getting out of that damned room couldn't be any more self-saving.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You really should have gotten out sooner."</p><p>The halls of the personal chambers of His Imperial Majesty were eerily quiet at night, the insects barely making a crickety sound and the Goddess moon veils the air with nightly rendezvous. </p><p>But Tadashi doesn't jump. Never at the Prince leaning against a maroon curtain by the window, his long arms crossed on his toned chest. His blonde hair falls reserved against the moonlight and his face is even more attractive now that Tadashi can see him closer, more properly.</p><p>Kei looked like he'd discovered a gem never meant for his greedy hands.</p><p>Tadashi, himself feels like he's on tippy toes with the beast no longer dormant. It has finally set its eyes on its target.</p><p>"My Prince," Tadashi lets a small smile grace his mouth. He reels his head to look at the Third Son and plays with his fingers behind his back. "Aren't you supposed to be in your bed by now?"</p><p>"What's your name?" Kei cuts back from the wall with easy smoothness, his feet make careless steps towards Tadashi - careless but definitely self-aware. He knows what he's trying to do, what he's about to do and ignores Tadashi's words. Kei has the confidence and the power of an alpha. The omega's aware of that too.</p><p>"You're the type of omega no one should really underestimate, mm?"</p><p>And this Kei - he swallows Tadashi with his presence as he corners him by the wall near a large, bronze image. With his towering height, surpassing aura, and that goddamn golden stare Tadashi finds so alluring - he cages the omega within his vicinity -</p><p>Tadashi's eyes widen.</p><p>This smell…..</p><p>Kei smirks, happy with what he's doing to him. His eyes were honest and it kept giving and giving and giving without leaving a chance for Tadashi to grab and take for himself.</p><p>The prince has brushed away his scent blocker. </p><p>His scent - his goddamn <em> scent </em>. Tadashi-</p><p>Tadashi whines. His omega is eager to reach out and put his hands on the blonde alpha, to nestle his face on his neck and make him smell like Tadashi's. He wants to please, he's almost ready to submit.</p><p>"Tadashi…" the omega shakily exhales. "My name's Yamaguchi Tadashi."</p><p>Kei rests a gentle hand on Tadashi's hip, he leans himself closer and Tadashi almost whimpers at the strong smell and the closeness of his body, his wolf. He's so elated, ecstatic that Kei is giving him his sole, complete attention. That he's touching him right now.</p><p>Before the prince could actually scent-mark him, Tadashi <em> bares his throat. </em></p><p>"Fuck…." Kei cursed. Tadashi knows his alpha is elated too, his tail must be wagging aggressively.</p><p>Eventually Kei's hands run all over Yamaguchi's body, playing him like broken strings, his touch burning hot on his clothes. Kei's heat is all the omega can feel. It's delicious, it's everything Tadashi wants at this moment.</p><p>The omega sighs when Kei finally lowers his nose closer to his neck and begins rubbing against his scent glands, marking his smell all over Tadashi's frame. His fingers keep rubbing small circles against his skin, as if to soothe and calm his omega too.</p><p><em> His omega. </em> For the first time in today's long duration, Tadashi feels <em> grounded </em>. He likes that thought. He likes it very much.</p><p>Kei begins to growl lowly then. He must have sensed a different scent on his skin and Tadashi hates it too. He wants it gone. He wants the rest of it off of him until Kei and his own essence is all that he'll smell like.</p><p>"<em> Please...." </em> Tadashi whimpers. He begins to squeeze his thighs tighter when Kei eventually takes a long lick with his wet tongue against the taste of his neck. <em> Ah... </em></p><p>"Mine…." Kei murmurs with a gravelly tone, dragging in a shiver against the omega. Tadashi lets out a small moan. His ass cheeks start to feel lubricated with wetness. "....but not yet."</p><p>"Hm?" Tadashi blinks in eager confusion. He's heard it once and he's heard it well. He lifts his hand to let it rest on his alpha's neck, his fingers eventually rubbing against Kei's own scent glands languidly.</p><p>Oh, Kei's not the only one who knows what he's doing. The alpha's already chewing on his lip, what were once golden-brown eyes are now filled with the color of blood red.</p><p>"You're denying your omega, alpha?" Tadashi's voice was meek, and his own dark eyes are now spewed with the golden color.</p><p>"No.…" Kei's breaths were going erratic. His hands have never left Tadashi's body.</p><p>"Then please me…." Tadashi whimpers, like it hurts not to be touched. It hurts to feel empty without the invasion of his alpha within him. Tadashi <em> wants Kei, </em>so please give it to him. He's already growing weak for you. Please....?</p><p>Tadashi knows Kei's decided he's ultimately, completely, <em> screwed. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They just found their fated mates, ladies and gentlemen. Excuse their shameless PDA, smh</p><p>This is just a product of my writing I'm trying not to perfect for the first time in awhile. I'm really happy with how it turned out and I didn't felt as stressed and burnt out when I finished writing it - which is a major serotonin boost!</p><p>Anyways, chapters will probably be longer, idk it depends, and Kuroken is introduced next chapter. Please welcome them soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Robber Groom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So you're the robber who has stolen forty thousand worth of gold from His Imperial Majesty." He is small, hardly five foot seven maybe, and blonde. He ties his hair on a loose bun with his eyes narrowing in slits like that of a feline when provoked. His voice, however, sounded calm.</p><p>Kuroo sighs before his lips lift into a sleazy smile. "Fifty thousand if you count today's endeavour."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I had way too much fun at the start of this chapter. lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Between wolves, an emotion of completeness and sheer ecstacy floods their innermost core when the wolf their spirit has acknowledged finally entangles into the knots and loose ropes of their life.</p><p>A fated mate is how it's more commonly addressed, two souls weaved together since time immemorial. And when an omega finds his <em> alpha</em>, when an alpha finds his <em> omega </em> - biology takes the reins from their soberiety's hands.</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi has met Tsukishima Kei on the breaking dawn of grace - the night of his marriage.</p><p>And his <em> heat </em> immediately came due to his scent - his smell that has brought Tadashi to the hotness of the damned and the irrevocable redemption of a sinner.</p><p>A married omega who found fulfillment in the arms of another is a dirty, audacious adulterer.</p><p>And Tadashi will go to the deepest layer of the underworld for defying his husband - but as Kei pulls him by the hand, his touch gentle and eager - the omega will only look forward to meeting his similarly adulterous husband there.</p><p>Tadashi's scent immediately sours at the lack of Kei's essence in his personal chambers. His omega howling at such <em> atrociousness </em> - it should have been rich here. This is where his alpha resides, it is simply <em> wrong </em>for the room not to smell like him. It's -</p><p>Kei buries his face on Tadashi's neck and purrs, his rumbling chest somewhat shudders through the omega's back. "I know it's not right, Tadashi. I'll fix it later, just get on the bed and strip for me, mm?"</p><p>An alpha finally seeing his omega coming into his life will immediately trigger his rut too. </p><p>No wolf is really an exemption to the nature of fate.</p><p>Both fated mates quickly strip themselves of their clothes before Kei starts to hover over Tadashi's sweet, beautiful, and slim body.</p><p>His scent is driving Kei wild, his consciousness reeling to desperation. It's a lot more enticing than any omegas in heat has smelled like so he doesn't ask for apologies when he finally lowers down and captures his omega's lips into a heated kiss.</p><p>Slick has already started gushing out from Tadashi's entrance and the shorter man shivers as his alpha's hand runs its caress over the tenderness of his skin until his fingers start teasing at his hole. "Kei…."</p><p>Instinctively, he pulses, sad to be affirmed he's still <em> empty.</em></p><p>"Kei…" Tadashi whines, pouting now that Kei finally starts kissing at his neck and he can. "<em>Now. </em>"</p><p>"Yeah, baby?" Kei smirks and Tadashi knows he's bullying him. Alright, he's an asshole but Tadashi knows how to handle people like him. </p><p>Immediately with soft eyes and a small jut of his lower lip, he watches the contortions forming on the alpha's face as he releases his sweet pheromones. The room is reeking of it even stronger now, overlapping Kei's smell.</p><p><em> Fuck</em>….</p><p>Kei breathes in deeply before hissing, "Cruel."</p><p>Tadashi watches him lower down to his body as he eventually spreads his legs open, the sheets stained with the wetness of his slick. Kei's eyes had grown tender through the haze of lust and soon placed a soft kiss at the omega's wet entrance.</p><p>Tadashi inhales a small hum. But before he can properly breathe his alpha starts licking and swirling his tongue against the rim, his hands finding ground on Tadashi's hips, controlling the small jolt. His hands made sure his omega can't get away from his tongue, the way it keeps lapping all around his hole until eventually making an intrusion.</p><p>Tadashi whimpers his name.</p><p>As Kei eats him out, his finger starts tracing down the slickness of the omega's perineum, his breath sometimes pulling in shivers from Tadashi. </p><p>It's good - Tadashi feels like he can't stop his thighs from trembling. The way Kei's tongue eventually starts fucking him through his tightness, Tadashi can't stop from moaning and whimpering and moaning and whimpering.</p><p>Soon enough, Kei's fingers start thrusting into Tadashi's inviting heat and as the alpha pounds into something sensitive - Tadashi cries and curls on himself a bit. It doesn't help seeing the leaks from his alpha's cock. It definitely <em> didn't</em> help when Kei smirks and <em> curls </em>his fingers on that spot.</p><p>By the time Tadashi has come, there's weakness in his eyes and his alpha nurtures him, takes care of him.</p><p>It goes like this the whole night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kuroo has this planned.</p><p>He had most heists planned, actually. He likes to think he’s an impeccable robber - or scoundrel, depending on how fancy you like your words to be - and knows what to do in difficult situations often gone sidetracked. </p><p>He knows how to spot an opening when he sees one too.</p><p>Currently was a glorious time for Ukai’s main kingdom given that two celebrations were being jubilated and rejoiced for the rest of its duration - some bastard prince is finally back home and there’s a new concubine His Imperial Tick probably picked out from some helpless family. There are several closed roads and cut off entrees within the passage to the grand palace.</p><p>Therefore transmissions holding the Imperial’s riches and treasuries will only pass through to either two paths; the east closest to the palace gates and the south where it’s the closest to the entrance of the Village Shoppe. Rotten wolves like Kuroo with little pennies and even littler education could only tredge on the road most often walked.</p><p>So naturally Kuroo slept with the daughter of the head omega of a revolting cult and convinced her to disappear from her family and neighborhood for about a week. Just enough to raise worry and confusion, enough for the scoundrel to convince the desperate head of the pack that the carriages travelling from the south might hold hostages taken for his Sovereign, his daughter possibly included. Human trafficking from both political and non-political parties was an issue never properly addressed within the empire and its citizens. It wouldn’t be the most far-fetched alibi. </p><p>Everything went well - it's Kuroo, c'mon - and by the time the saddled alphas responsible for transporting the goods were snapping their jaws at the alphas from the Armanian cult - the leashes have already broken off. Wrath brings power when you lose something you have in your fingers most of your life - the head alpha from the cult must have really loved his spoiled of a daughter.</p><p>The carriage Kuroo has set his eyes on hauled piles and piles of gold and possessions worth 500 million silver, probably compensation from a defiant territory. Maybe. Who cares.</p><p>The alpha takes a stand behind the brawl and kicks the door open, with his hands in his pockets. It eventually breaks off from its knuckle joints and, along with the gold pieces and artifacts, collapses on the grassy ground. </p><p>Kuroo's alpha howls in satisfaction. His mouth curves into a grin and he immediately takes what piles of gold he can and stuff it into his backpack. </p><p>God, he loves it when the Spade Imperial gives donations (specifically for him, specifically unwillingly, specifically unknowingly).</p><p>However then, Kuroo's hands begin to pause and his body immediately raises its guard, his shoulders tensing. His nose has sniffed through the air.</p><p>Quickly Kuroo tilts his body away from the large and cutting rock thrown from the back of his head. He grunts and his reflexes were quick to notify a new scent in the air-</p><p>Omega.</p><p>If a plan goes unexpected - there are two ways you could pull through; <em> excavate </em> or find an alternative ending as fast as you can.</p><p>He's already raising his shackles, hands ready to be dirtied to list out the intruder.</p><p>Kuroo swirls to grab the omega's head and slam it into the steel of the carriage-</p><p>But the omega was quick. As if fleeting through his large body like a flying gadfly, he ducks away from Kuroo's hold and tip toes closer to the gold on the ground.</p><p>There was a passenger in the carriage. Usually the Emperor hardly trusts anyone other than his knights serving as horses moving the carriage to guard the transmission of his goods. The passenger must have sneaked out before Kuroo could destroy the equipage open, before he could spot him.</p><p>Kuroo should only find a way to burrow him out before the rest of the alpha knights could challenge his wolf and make the grass bleed.</p><p>"So you're the robber who has stolen forty thousand worth of gold from His Imperial Majesty." He is small, hardly five foot seven maybe, and blonde. He ties his hair on a loose bun with his eyes narrowing in slits like that of a feline when provoked. His voice, however, sounded calm.</p><p>Kuroo sighs before his lips lift into a sleazy smile. "Fifty thousand if you count today's endeavour."</p><p>The small omega furrows his brows a bit. His scent is light, does not smell like fear or wariness. "Will you please tell me how you planned it today? Alpha?"</p><p>Kuroo barks a chuckle. "Am I being rewarded after, omega?"</p><p>The shorter man scrunches his nose as he sniffs. "If you please me, I will not let you die."</p><p>"Hmh. Kinky." </p><p>The omega's eyes travel on Kuroo's neck as he talks and his lips downturns. There's interest sparking in those eyes but Kuroo hardly gives two shits.</p><p>"Anyways, thanks for seeing me off." The alpha grabs his backpack from the ground and takes a few steps away. He thinks he's had enough - he'll eventually compensate in later projects.</p><p>Since the scent of blood seems to have dried in the air - Kuroo will be gone by the time the knights can focus on sniffing him out and clasp the chains of imprisonment on his wrists and feet.</p><p>"There are soldiers guarding the edges of the forest. You will be taken to the Corporal Zone whether you wish to come along with obedience or not."</p><p>"You underestimate me. I'll take those words to heart in the near future instead, 'kay?" Kuroo has already knocked unconscious fifteen soldiers guarding the east rear through poisoning the wine they have drank. He's a free man.</p><p>"<em> Alpha." </em></p><p>
  <em> Tch. </em>
</p><p>Kuroo exhales through his nose before gritting his teeth, his wolf somehow nudging his paw at the omega's direct address to it. What the hell is wrong with him?</p><p>Kuroo, his heart is speedy and he tells his feet to move. But it's as if his body serves it as a crime to <em> dare </em>defy an omega like that. To dare leave him after he has openly seeked his attention.</p><p>Whether he liked it or not - Kuroo would never leave him hanging after that.</p><p>"Slept with his daughter. Convinced him she's taken. Took advantage of the festivities. Honestly am I boring you yet?<em> " </em> The alpha swipes his tongue over his fang as he turns, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Even then, he slings the strap of the backpack against one broad shoulder, the other hand back in his pocket. Kuroo eventually scoffs a singular laugh like his future is a joke. It is, to be honest.</p><p>"There's a hole in that plan. You trust too much on the daughter that you disregard the possibility that she could be the one who rat you out to the guards."</p><p>…</p><p>The raven tightens his jaw, the blood in his chest surging coldly. Shit, haha. Kuroo nods nonchalantly. "Alright. That's fair. We had fun together before anyway so it's alright."</p><p>"Are you not going to bad mouth her?"</p><p>"Why? Are you angry for me?" Kuroo's eyes glinted, his grin coming back in once, full force. "Let me kiss it better, kitten."</p><p>The omega grabs a small rock and throws it at him.</p><p>Eventually, as Kuroo would have expected it, the shifted alphas have wiped off the rest of the cult. Their paws and snouts dripping and heavy with the metallic scent of defeated blood. They challenge him, Kuroo challenges back, they shackled him, yada, yada, yada.</p><p>He guesses it's nice that the omega has sat next to him for the journey to Corporal Imprisonment and hell, Kuroo likes his scent - his alpha keeps urging him to keep taking a sniff. Creepy jackass.</p><p>Kuroo also, of course, flirts with him for the rest of the ride. It's really fun to see him scowl and scrunch his nose. </p><p>But he pouts when the blonde omega makes it his job to slap him <em> hard </em>on the face. Ow….</p><p>The blonde's essence has never soured, despite all the alpha's pestering. He smells sweet and relaxed (well as relaxed as he can with all the bullshit anyway) even till they turn past the road.</p><p>And....Kuroo should really be worried for his fate. With his thievery, deceit, and among other crimes - he will surely spend more than twenty-four hours locked on the stocks in the First Kingdom's infamous Corporal Zone, a judgement area for criminals and outlaws to be temporarily imprisoned and humiliated. Execution might be an option but his Sovereign is usually kinder, more sympathetic. He has never sentenced lowly criminals to death over plundering and looting. Death Penalty is hardly the answer for the Spade Empire's government in general.</p><p>Honestly breaking his back and nursing a stiff neck isn't looking any less good either. Ahhhh….</p><p>He's already spent enough time torturing himself in that fucking hell. Twice the experience of putting himself up for physical torment and eating the tomatoes thrown at his face was enough to leave a sour taste in his mouth. Ughk.</p><p>But right now….ahh, well. This omega really, really, really makes his alpha want to bully him.</p><p>Maybe he'll sweeten the start, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't started the draft for the third chapter yet so I'm not sure when I'll be updating. I'm happy with the response though and thank you so much for all of that. I might edit too but it'll be little parts that aren't that important, so please don't worry. </p><p>Also, let me just say tsukkiyama? Tsukkiyama.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>